Broken
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity
Summary: Pan's worst fears come to life when she finds Trunks, her true love, with another woman. Hurt and vulnerable, she flies off into parts unknown and finds someone from her past... (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: Discoveries

Author's Note: Well, this is a sad time for me. This fic reflects on what's happened to me in the past couple of days, so don't be harsh in your review. Thanks. Oh, by the way, I don't really know how zenni works, because I don't really know how yen works, so, if it's cool with you guys, I'm just going to use American dollars.

Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine, but I still own Chibi Trunks. ::huggles action figure::

Broken

by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity

Chapter 1: Truth Revealed

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey."

"Oh, uh, hey! What's up?"

"Not a whole lot. You busy today? I was hoping we could go out to lunch."

"Ummm..." *rustling of papers* "Sorry, I can't, I have a business meeting in half an hour."

"Oh... Another time then, I guess."

"Yeah. Talk to you later." *click*

"Bu--" Sighing, Pan set the phone down. Trunks hadn't even given her a chance to say goodbye. Lately, he'd been getting more and more distant. He was always busy, he'd never call... Why, the last time they'd gone out to dinner was weeks ago.

Dejected, the raven-haired girl lay back on her bed, arms behind her head. She stared up at the ceiling. "Hmmm... I wish I could do something..."

Suddenly, she shot up. Her hands flew to her mouth as a grin spread across her face. "Yosh'! That's it!" she shouted. "I'll BRING him lunch! Then we could eat it together!"

Giddy, she jumped off the bed and rushed down the stairs. Calling to her mother that she would be back in a little while, she grabbed her wallet off the counter and ran out the door.

Swooping through the clouds on the way to McDonalds, Pan felt very proud of herself. 'Boy, is he going to be surprised,' she thought.

She could already see the smile that would grace those perfect lips. 'Pan-chan,' he'd say, "You didn't have to do this."

'I know,' she'd reply shyly. 'But I wanted to...'

At that, he'd take her into his arms and pull her into his lap, and their lips would meet. Trunks' hands would find their way into her shirt, and she'd moan and lean against him...

The goofy look on Pan's face at the daydream was quickly replaced by one of seriousness as she shook herself. Better to save those thoughts for when they would be of more, ah, use.

Landing in the alley next to the Satan City McDonalds, so as not to arouse suspicion, Pan peeked her head out to make sure she had not been seen. She walked in and stood in line. When her turn came, she strode up to the counter.

"Konnichiwa, and welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"

Smiling at the boy at the counter, she said, "Hi. I'd like to get sixteen Big Mac meals, please. And make it quick."

He looked at her incredulously, blinking. "...Sumimasen, but did you say sixTEEN?"

"Yeah." She raised an eyebrow. "You got a problem with that?"

"Uh, no, that's fine. For here or to go?"

"To go."

"Okay, ummm..." He rang it up. "That'll be $60.45."

She slapped $65 on the counter. "Keep the change."

"Uh, arigato." He stuck the money in the register and handed her receipt. "It'll be a minute." He went in back and called to the staff, "Guys, you better work your asses off, cause some crazy girl up front wants sixteen Big Mac meals, and she wants em quick."

Diligently, all the cooks got to work. Five minutes later, the cashier emerged holding sixteen bags of food and sixteen cups. "Here ya go," he said handing them to her.

"Thanks," she said, and grabbed the bags. Walking out back to the alley, again checking to make sure she was alone, she blasted off in the direction of Capsule Corporation.

***

As Pan strolled into the Head of Department office, she found it strangely empty. The secretary's seat had been abandoned, although papers were strewn about the top of her desk. 'Hmmm... must be on a lunch break herself,' she mused.

Shrugging, she shifted the bags of food to one arm and sauntered up to the door of her lover's office. "Oh, Trunks..." she said sultrily, one hand on the doorknob.

Not getting a response, she called him again. "Trunks?"

A groan was heard from inside the room.

Now she was beginning to panic. It wasn't like him to not respond, even if he was distracted by work. Turning the knob, the sight that greeted her as she opened the door was far from what she had expected to see.

There he was, her lavender-haired Adonis, shirt open, pants bunched around his ankles, body sprawled across that of a brunette, whom Pan realized was indeed Trunks' secretary.

And Pan thought she'd been out to lunch. ...Well, to a certain extent, she had been. 

Trunks' forehead and neck glistened with sweat, the back of his shirt drenched. His tie and business jacket, along with the girl's blouse, lay in a crumpled head on the floor next to the desk on which they rested. The smell of sex was unmistakable; it completely flooded Pan's senses.

She could not keep contained the gasp of horror and shock at the scene before her. The bags that she had been holding slipped from her arms and crashed to the ground as a hand flew over her mouth and her eyes went wide.

The sounds caused Trunks to lift his sweaty head from the bosomy chest of his companion, panting heavily, an exhausted expression on his face, eyes half-lidded. But they went wide as well when he realized exactly who it was that had caught him. For a minute, the absolute shock of the situation caused them both to freeze and stare at one another. Abruptly, Pan turned around and made her way out of the room, a hand still over her mouth. The food was forgotten.

"Pan--" In his haste to get up and run after his now ex-fiancée, Trunks tripped over the pants that were still around his ankles. He fell comically, and while dazed for a second, quickly got to his feet, and, pulling up his pants along the way, ran after her. Catching up to her, he grabbed her arm, only to be whirled upon. In a split second, he felt a fist come into contact with his jaw and his body was thrown across the room to the far end. He looked up in surprise.

Pan glared down at him. Her ki radiated around her, giving her the appearance of glowing. While she wasn't a Super Saiyajin, her eyes still burned with the fire that would fuel the transformation. For the first time in a very long time, Trunks felt true fear.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

He gulped cringed at the tone she spoke with. The voice he heard did not belong to the girl he had asked to marry, and now he knew he was done for. Trying to bring her back, he whimpered, "B-But, Pan, I love you..."

Her open hands clenched into fists. She powered up further. "Goddamn it, you bastard, if you loved me, you wouldn't have FUCKING DONE THIS TO ME!"

Giving one last thought, he tried, albeit for what would be the last time, "...Can we at least be friends?"

"...Friends?" Pan stared at him, blinking. "Friends? You sleep with your secretary, you FUCK YOUR SECRETARY, and you think that I still want to have anything to do with you?!"

Then she did something that Trunks didn't expect. She laughed. She laughed long and loud, not holding back at all. But it wasn't the kind of laughter that one would spout from hearing a joke; no, it was evil laughter, the kind associated with her ancient race. Suddenly she stopped, deadly silent, and she began to push herself to the limit, powering up to levels she had only dreamed of. One by one, the memories of all those years spent together as friends, as lovers rose in her mind. Her eyes shut in pain, in anger, that he could do this to her.

Suddenly, the image of her fiancé's perspiring body stretched out on top of that slut's popped up. A growl started deep in her throat, then progressed to a full scream as power rushed through her body. Her hair flickered gold as her eyes began to tear. The rage consumed her, and Pan invited it.

The scream finally ceased, and a moment later, she stood before him, a Super Saiyajin. Golden energy radiated from her body. When she spoke, it was with a deep tone, one with move evil intent than Trunks had ever heard coming from a living being before. "No, Trunks. We can never be friends." That said, she launched herself at him and implanted her fist into his stomach.

It was too late for Trunks by the time that he realized what she was going to do. As he struggled to breathe, he slumped forward and blacked out.

Smirking, Pan sighed and forced herself to relax as she dropped out of Super Saiyajin. She looked down at her left hand, where a beautiful diamond ring gleamed in the sunlight that streamed through the window. Taking it off, she dropped it next to him, and fired a ki blast at it. She watched as it burned, pleased with herself, but also pained beyond imagining. She knew this was the end, and now he would too. She turned and walked calmly out.

******

Whoa, huh? Watch for the next chapter. And don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

Author's Note: Well, due to "popular demand," here's the second chapter. Hope you like it! ^^

Disclaimer: *sigh* I wish I owned DBZ...

[Lawyers] ::pop up::

::quickly:: ...But I don't!

[Lawyers] ::leave huffily::

*phew*

Broken

by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity

Chapter 2

It was only seconds after she had left and landed in the clearing of the forest that the dam finally broke. She fell to her knees, sobs wracking her body as the hot tears of rage, despair, and humiliation streamed down her flushed cheeks. Cursing aloud, she wished she had never even met the bastard, wished she had never taken it upon herself to go out of her way to be with him, especially on this day.

"How could you do this to me?" she cried. "How COULD you!"

"...Do what?"

Pan gasped, and, in her attempt to stand, tripped over herself and landed on her butt. "Who's there?" she called.

"...Nobody," the voice replied coolly.

The raven-haired girl swallowed the lump of fear that was forming in her throat at the sound of the person's choice word. She wiped at her face with one arm. "Come out where I can see you!"

"Very well." A dark figure stepped out from behind a tree on her right. Her head whipped around to see...

"Juunana-gou," she whispered, her eyes wide. She backed up a little.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" He regarded her with one eyebrow raised and brushed a lock of dark hair behind one ear. His golden earring glinted in what little sunlight spilled through the thick tree branches.

"I-- Um, that is, you-- Uh---"

He walked over to her and she again scooted back. "Stop stammering and tell me who the hell you are."

"...You should know," she finally managed. "We've met before."

His light blue eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you." He raised a hand at her and began to form a ball of ki. "Goodbye. It was nice meeting you."

"No, wait!" she screamed. "It's me, Son Pan!"

"...Son?" The ball of energy disappeared and his arm was lowered to his side. "As in Son Goku?"

She gulped. "Yes, he's my grandfather."

He fixed on the ground. "Grandfather? The last time I saw him, he had a nine-year-old kid."

"Yeah, Son Gohan is my father."

Juunana-gou continued to stare off into space. Warily, Pan got to her feet and brushed herself off. "...You really don't remember me?"

He shook his dark head. "No."

During a brief moment of silence between the two, the quasi-Saiyajin looked her companion over. His light blue eyes, the color of the sky, seemed a little clouded over. The string dark hair was mussed and knotted. And his clothes, they were in tatters! There were several tears in the fabric of his white shirt, the black tee over it was practically falling off. His denim jeans were dirty and there was a hole in the right knee. Despite his appearance, he still looked strong, physically, emotionally, and mentally. "Gosh... you look like you've been through hell."

A snort. "Something like that."

Tentatively, Pan stepped up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let me help you."

Juunana-gou wrenched his arm away and took a step back. "No. You're lying. You must be. I've never seen you before, and I'd have been aware of the passage of time." He glared at her.

"I'm not. Can't you see? Don't you remember?"

"No."

A pause. "...I know your sister."

He blinked. "...J–Juuhachi-gou?"

"Yeah. If you come with me, you could see her."

He seemed hesitant, but after a few moments, he gave in.

"Can you still fly?" Pan asked.

"I think so. I haven't really tried, I don't know why..."

'Okay, well, come on then." Together, they flew off to Pan's house.

***

"You doing okay in there, Juunana?" Pan called through the door.

"No, I'm fucking drowning. Please, break down the door and save me!"

Pan rolled her eyes at the android's sarcasm. "You're a real pain, you know that?"

The only response she got was a loud splash and the sudden realization that she was standing on a wet carpet. "Grrr..."

The flight over had been relatively uneventful. Silent, too. Neither had said a word all the way to the house. Fortunately for both of them, after a quick peek inside, Pan determined that neither of her parents were home. She had hustled Juunana-gou into the bathroom so he could wash up. Now almost wish she hadn't. "You've been in there a half-hour! Aren't you done yet?" she yelled.

"Nope."

She sighed. Just then, the phone rang. Pan decided to ignore it.

It rang again.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

The answering machine picked it up. "Hi, we're not home," Gohan's voice answered. "But leave a message and we'll get back to you." *BEEP*

Then, she heard her father's voice for real. "Hi, Pan? It's Dad. I'm just calling to tell you, even though you're not home, that in case you get there before I do, the teachers' meeting got canceled, so I won't be home at the usual time. Your mother decided to spend the day with mine, so she won't be home til late. I have just a little bit of work left to do, so I'll be home at about four o'clock. Bye!"

Pan checked her watch.

It was 3:45.

******

Hehehe... That's all for now! I'll update soon, I promise! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Almost Caught

Author's Note: Allo again! ^^ Hehe, I know, you're mad because I left you hanging last time. Hehe... Oh to any P/T fans: I LOVE P/T, love it, love it, love it, but... Well, I wrote this because I wanted to try something different. I mean, you know just for the hell of it. Well, anyway, now you all get to find out what happens. Remember to review! ^^

Broken

by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity

Chapter 3

"3:45?! SHIT! Juunana, get you bathwater-wrinkled butt out here!"

"Nani? Why?"

"My otou-san's going to be home in 15 minutes! Now get out of there!" Pan roughly turned the knob, in an attempt to emphasize her point...

Until the door flew open, and she stumbled in, getting quite an eyeful. He was standing up in the bathtub, just reaching for a towel, and his body was dripping with water all the way down to... Her hands flew over her mouth.

"Pan!"

She whirled around, rushed out the door and slammed it behind her, her cheeks burning. She leaned again the door. "Oh my god, Juunana, I'm sooo sorry!"

"Jeez, haven't you ever heard of a little thing called 'privacy'?!" he shouted at her through the door.

"I said I was sorry! ...Besides, you should've locked the door!" Pan retorted.

"Oh, so, this is MY fault?"

"Yes!"

"Hey, YOU were the one who walked in!"

She sighed. "Look, are you covered now? I need to be in there so I can help."

"Help? Help how? Haven't you helped' enough?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

He sighed. "Yes, I have the towel on."

"Good." Turning the knob slowly, Pan pushed the door open, eyes downcast. She slowly lifted them to meet his scrutinizing gaze, noticing along the way that he had wrapped the towel around his waist and tucked in the end. His flawless chest was a same pale, color as the rest of his body, and while he wasn't nearly as well built as the Saiyajins she knew, he had his share of muscles.

He was raising an eyebrow and smirking at her, the cocky bastard. "Like what you see?"

"Shut up. You should be a little bit more respectful of me, considering I practically saved your life."

"Hm."

Swallowing her pride, Pan walked over to him. He was taller than her by several inches, so she had to stretch out her arm to run her fingers through his wet hair. She noticed that he winced a little when she hit a few knots.

"Here, sit down so I can comb your hair." She led him to the toilet where he obediently sat. Fetching a bristle-toothed comb from the cabinet, she began running it through his dark hair. She noted that it was nearly as long as her own, and the same inky black color. It was only a few minutes later she had started that her fingers absent-mindedly brushed against his cheek and their eyes locked. Pan blushed a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"It's alright."

She took a breath and, nodding, went back to work. By the time she was finished, he looked much better. "Here, stand up."

He did so. "Huh? What now?"

"Um, well, I've kind of got to get you into my room so I can hide you, obviously. We don't really want my otou-san to see--"

Juunana-gou cut her off. "Did you hear that?"

"Huh? Hear what?"

"I thought I heard a door open and close."

At that moment a male voice rang through the house. "PAN! You home?"

Pan froze. "Oh, no, he's here! We're too late!" She looked around frantically. "Here--" She pushed him towards the tub. "Get in there. I'll draw the shower curtain around you. Maybe we'll be okay."

Juunana-gou nodded and started to step in.

"PAN?"

"Just a second, Daddy!"

As the pounding of footsteps coming up the stairs grew louder, she pulled the shower curtain tight around the tub. 'Good thing this thing has it's own shower, too, or else we might not have been so lucky,' she thought. She whirled around as her father's footsteps came closer and he stood in the doorway. She clasped her arms behind her back. "Here you are," he said. "Uh... what are you doing?"

"Oh, um, nothing," she replied, crossing her fingers, praying silently that he couldn't catch her lying.

"Oh... okay, well, I want to clear out of here so I can take a shower."

"NO! --That is, um, I mean, I'm, uh, I'm cleaning the tub!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Where's the cleaning stuff?"

"Um, in the tub, of course." She smiled innocently.

"I see." He rubbed his chin. "Well, it's good to see that you're at least pitching in on the household chores." He started to turn around and leave.

Pan sighed and relaxed her tense shoulders.

"Oh, and Pan--" He turned back around.

She stiffened again. "Hai?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Uh... whatever you want's fine with me."

"How does sweet-and-sour chicken with rice and potstickers sound?"

She smiled again. "That sounds great, daddy."

He returned the smile. "Okay, I'll go start cooking and leave you to your work." He left.

Pan hung in the doorway, listening to her father's retreating steps down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen.

"Phew, that was close." She wiped her forehead. "Sheesh, I'm 18, and he still treats me like a kid."

"Might help if you weren't still living at home, Dark Eyes."

"Huh?" She spun around. "Oh, Juunana! Sorry, I was so nervous, I forgot why." She chuckled half-heartedly.

"Yes, I see, well, that's all well and good, but, um, can I come out now?"

"Oh! Yeah, come on out, the coast is clear."

He did so, nearly tripping over the shower curtain. "Damn thing."

Pan blinked as a thought occurred to her. "What did you call me before?"

"What? Dark Eyes?"

She cocked her head. "Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

"Hmm..." She took his arm. "Come on, we've gotta get some clothes on you. I can't have you walking around everywhere in a towel."

"Yeah, you might stare too much."

She slapped him lightly. "Hey, shut up."

His only response was a smirk.

******

That's all for now. Tune in for the next chapter, coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Oh, by the way, dear readers REVIEW! I need MORE! ^^;


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Phone Call

Author's Note: Well, well, here I am, back again. Thank a certain someone whose name and status I will not mention here. He'll probably read this someday. Look at the bright side: he's fueling my career.

Disclaimer: HONESTLY! It's not mine!

Broken

by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity

Chapter 4

Pan sighed as she ushered the dark-haired cyborg into her room and closed the door. Another confrontation like that and it could be all over.

"Wait here," she directed, standing him next to the doorway of her closet. He looked at her curiously, gazing at her in such a way that he almost reminded her of

She shook her head firmly, fighting back tears as the old familiar pain that she'd been able to stifle for a while began to creep back into her heart. "Just" Her voice began to break. Clearing her throat, she continued. "Just in case, you know, if he comes in. Then you can hide easily."

Juunana-gou nodded his affirmation. "Gotcha."

Hurrying to her dresser, Pan pulled out an extra-large green T-shirt and a pair of oversized jeans that she often liked to wear because of their size and color. Hey, she rationalized, they were the only black pair she owned. "Well, these'll have to do, I suppose," she said calmly, having regained her composure, however temporary it might be. "I'm pretty sure they'll fit." She handed them to him, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

He studied the white printing on the shirt. " 'Who needs presents when you have me?' "

She swallowed thickly and faked a laugh. "It was a birthday present."

He looked up at her. "From who?"

She stopped. "Oh, well, it was actually a gift that I" She coughed. "...never got to give to some boy--I mean, somebody."

"Oh." His eyes wandered back down to the shirt. "Somehow I get the feeling it must've been a pretty special somebody."

Pan flushed with anger. "Yeah, well, it's none of your business!" she snapped.

"Hey, cool it!" He held a hand up in defense. "Don't take your anger out on me."

Pan sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Does have anything to do with me finding you in the forest completely--"

"I SAID, it's nothing!" she shouted, glaring at him.

He sighed and started pulling on the clothes.

***

"Pan! Telephone!"

"Coming!" she called back. "Hold on, Juu-kun," she said to Juunana-gou. "I'll be right back."

"Okay--What? 'Juu-kun'?"

Pan giggled slightly as she bounded down the stairs and took the phone from her father. "What're you so happy about?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, I was just reading something," Pan lied. "Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Hi, Pan? This is Bulma."

'Ohcrap,' Pan thought. "OhBulma-san!" she said aloud with fake enthusiasm. "This is a rare treat. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well, this may sound a little odd, butwould you go shopping with me?"

Pan blinked so hard she was almost positive Bulma must have heard it. "What? Shopping?"

"Yep. See, Chi-Chi's out doing some errands of her own, Bra's out with her boyfriend, and Gohan just told me that your mother's not home. I don't really know anyone else, and it's not something I can do with Vegeta or Trunks"

Pan's thoughts were racing now: Does she know? Is she planning to bombard me with questions? What's the real reason she's asking me this?

"So, yeah, you're really the only person left to ask. Not that I don't like you or anything, it's just that, well, I wouldn't really consider asking you since shopping's not really your thing. Is it? Or have you changed? Well, anyway, as I was saying"

There was something odd in Bulma's tone of voice, Pan noticed, that seemed to be urging her to accept. All this talk was just to distract her from it. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, it wasn't doing a very good job.

"So, will you go with me?"

"ISure, Bulma-san, I guess I could," she accepted, albeit somewhat reluctant.

"Great! I'll come pick you up in a little bit, then. Bye!"

"Oh no, wait, wa--" CLICK.

As the dial toned droned in her ear, panic began to descend upon Pan's mind. She'd only met Juunana a few hours ago. Was she really ready to abandon him so soon? Leave him alone? In her home? While her father was around?

She let the phone slip from her fingers and clatter on the floor. Maybe she was blowing this out of proportion, but no matter what, there was NO way she was leaving that boy alone with her father. The risk was just too high. She was going to have to figure out somethingand soon.

******

Yes, I know: this chapter was LONG time in coming, and this is all you get. Don't hate me. ::hangs head:: I'm sorry, this is all I have at the moment. But don't worry, I have some BIG plans for later chapters. I swear on the honor of Trunks!

[Trunks] Hey! Leave me out of this!

Sorry, Trunksie, but you're already in too deep.

[Trunks] ::huffs::It's bad enough that you tease me all the time and make me the bad guy in this fic; now you're using me to prove a point! Sheesh

::shrugs:: Yeah, well what're ya gonna do? Reviews please, people! Listen: If I get at least 10 more reviews (NOT from the same person), I PROMISE I'll get another chapter posted by early to mid-May at the latest. If I don'tthen, I dunno, you think of a punishment. But I want those reviews! Bai-bai! ^^


	5. Chapter 5: A Kiss is Just a Kiss

Author's Note: Konnichiwa again, minna! Here's the fifth chapter, as promised. Major "THANKS!" to everyone who reviewed. I almost gave in at 8 and 9, but, thankfully, I held out until I got that tenth one. ::dodges random thrown objects:: Hey, I SAID I'd update when I got 10 reviews, didn't I? Well, anyway, be sure to review at the end! Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: *sigh* Do I really have to say it?

Broken

by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity

Chapter 5

Juunana was modeling in front of the full-length mirror when Pan suddenly burst into the room, yelling incoherently.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down! What's up?" he asked.

Taking a breath, Pan opened her mouth to repeat her sentence, when a shout was heard from downstairs. "Pan! Are you all right?"

She swallowed. "I'm fine, Tou-san! I justtripped!"

"Are you hurt? Do you need me to come up there?"

"--NO!" A pause. "I mean, no, I'm fine!"

"All right, then."

She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her bedroom door. She leaned against it and swallowed. "Juu-kun," she began quietly, "We've got a problem. Bulma-san just called and she wants me to come shopping with her."

He frowned. "And?"

"And, I have to find a place to stash you. And it can't be here."

He rolled his eyes. "Great." Flopping on the bed, he commented, "Why didn't you just say no?"

"Juu-kun," she whined. "It's Bulma-san! She doesn't TAKE 'no' for an answer."

He groaned. "Wonderful. And why can't I stay here?"

She gave him a look. "Gee, let me thinkmy father, you dimwit!"

He got to his feet. "Don't call me a dimwit!"

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want!" Pan responded hotly. "What're you gonna do about it, huh?"

"Hey" he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Don't tempt me."

She glared back at him. "You men are all the same."

"You should be so lucky."

The two stood this way for a few minutes, gazing at one another in anger. But eventually the anger began to fade from their minds and their expressions softened.

"Sorry," Pan muttered, blushing.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "We're both a little stressed out right now."

"Yeah..." She moved her head slightly, releasing his grip on her chin. "Listen, why don't I just stash you in the forest again? I mean, just for a while."

He sighed. "I guess that'll have to do."

She grabbed a jacket. "We're going to have to hurry. Bulma-san could be here any minute. Here, put this on."

He did so, slipping the hood on over his head. "Are you sure this is a good idea? If anyone sees us"

She pointed to the window. "You go out that way. I have to go downstairs to let Tou-san know I'm going out." She sighed. "I'll have to make up a lie or something. Maybe she won't get here before too long."

He nodded. "All right."

She opened the door and thudded down the stairs. "Tou-san, I'm going to Bulma-san's!"

Gohan, who was presently sitting in a large armchair and reading the newspaper, looked up. "Oh? How come?"

Pan went to stand in front of her father. "She called, remember? She wants me to go shopping with her."

"Oh." He went back to reading. "Okay. Don't be out too late."

"I won't!" She opened the front door. "Bye!"

"Bye."

She slammed it shut and sighed. "Well, that was easy." Going around the other side of the house, she saw Juunana hovering just below her window. "I'd better go with you in case you're spotted." She took to the air as well and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

The two of them flew as quickly as they could back to the spot where they had first met only hours ago. It seemed so much longer to Pan, after all that had happened that day. They landed quietly.

"Well, this is it." Pan commented.

"Yep."

"Um, I won't be too long, I think. Just a few hours. Think you can manage on your own?"

"Well," he grinned. "I've managed for this long, right?"

"Heh, right." Looking down, she suddenly noticed that their hands were still connected. She let go. "Sorry."

"No--" He reached for her hand again. "I didn't mind."

She raised her head to look at him. "Juu-kun?"

He lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to hers. Pan's eyes drifted closed as she surrendered herself to him.

It was over all too soon. He pulled back and smiled. "Be back soon?"

Still flushed, Pan nodded. Still holding his hand she began to rise into the air. Slowly, they parted. "Bye" she whispered." Then she turned around and headed home.

***

Unfortunately for her, the sight that greeted her when she returned wasn't pleasing. One of Bulma's capsule cars was parked in front of her house. "Uh-oh"

She walked up to the front door and opened it. "Tou-san?" she called.

"Pan? Come into the living room for a minute, please."

She swallowed and made her way to the living room, thinking, 'Maybe it was a bad idea to go with him'

When she entered the room, she took note of the fact that her father was still in his chair, and Bulma was sitting on the couch next to him. They both had unidentifiable expressions on their faces.

"So..." Gohan began, studying his daughter. "Where were you?"

"I--I--" she stuttered, searching for an answer. "I went over to Capsule Corp, like I said I was going to."

"Oh?" He leaned forward. "Bulma tells me that she told you she was coming here to pick you up."

"Um, really? Gosh, I must have missed that part. My mistake." She smiled. "Well, anyway, Bulma-san, let's go, hmm?"

"Pan," Bulma said gently, "I called Capsule Corp. They said you never came there looking for me."

"Well, maybe you called before I got there."

"Perhaps," Bulma agreed. "But that was more than a half-hour ago. I told them to call me back if you ever showed up."

"Come on, guys," Pan laughed. "What's the big deal, anyway?"

"They haven't called."

"Oh, I'm sure they just forgot." Thinking fast, she picked up on the phone on the coffee table. "Look, I'll call then for you."

"Uh, Pan..."

"No, no, you'll see." She dialed the number, praying her plan would work. 'Please, please, please'

"Capsule Corporation. This is Akane, Miss Briefs' secretary speaking. How may I help you?"

Pan turned away and spoke in a low voice so the others couldn't hear. "Listen, Akane, this is Son Pan. There's fifty bucks in it for you in you vouch for my whereabouts."

"Um, Ma'am, is this an unsolicited advertisement?"

Pan sighed quietly. "No, it's Son Pan, you know me. Listen, just do what I say. Fifty bucks."

"I can't lie to my boss! If she finds out, I'll be fired!"

"Fine. One hundred dollars."

"Miss Son"

"Please. I promise she won't find out."

A sigh. "Oh, all right."

Pan turned back so that Gohan and Bulma could hear her. "Yes, hi, this is Son Pan. I have Bulma Briefs on the line" She handed the phone to Bulma.

"Yes, hello. I'm calling because I need to know if Pan was there in the past half-hour.She was? And I wasn't informed? I left you instructions.Oh, I see. All right, then. Take care." She hung it up and turned to Gohan. "She's telling the truth. Akane just went to take a bathroom break and took longer that she thought she would."

"Oh." Gohan nodded. "All right, then." She ruffled Pan's hair with one hand. "Sorry for doubting you, kiddo."

Inside, Pan cringed. She hated it when her father was over-protective and treated her like a kid.

"Well, anyway," Gohan coughed. "I guess you two have shopping to do, right?"

"Right." Bulma grabbed her handbag. "Let's go. See you later, Gohan."

He picked up his paper and gave a light wave. "Bye. Don't keep her out too late."

Pan groaned. Note to self,' she thought, have a talk with Otou-san later.'

******

Hmm... Things are heating up, huh? Hehe. Reviews, please, I'll update ASAP! Bai-bai for now! ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmarish Imaginings

Author's Note: HIIIIIII! Sorry I took so long! I had to deal with summer vacation, then summer school, then summer vacation again, then school again... busy busy busy! But now... I'm BACK! And I've got a new chapter for everyone! ::basks in the cheers and applause::

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. ...Are you listening to me, readers? Or are you looking at the woman in the red dress? (lol, just a little Matrix joke I punned.)

Broken

by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity

Chapter 6

"... ...n... ...an... ...Pan..."

"Pan!"

Pan snapped her head up, blinked. "Huh?"

Bulma smiled at her, continuing to push the shopping cart. "You seem a little out of it. Are you all right?"

"Oh! Sure, I'm fine," she smiled.

"Well, what were you so lost in thought about?"

"Um... just, you know, teenage stuff."

"I see." The older woman stopped at a produce shelf to pick up a few select pieces of fruit. "And I don't suppose it has ANYTHING to do with what transpired between you and Trunks, right?"

Pan paled. "You... know about that?"

Bulma stopped and looked at her, a half smile on her face. "Pan... everybody knows about that. Not only were you the last person to see him before he was found, but it was also made rather obvious by the fact that engagement ring you're no longer wearing," --she pointed to Pan's left hand-- "was found next to him."

"Oh." Pan felt her face flush and she looked down in embarrassment. Suddenly she felt like a child all over again. She wondered if she should tell Bulma about everything.

As if reading her thoughts, Bulma peered down at her and asked, "Pan? Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"No," came a mumbled reply. No. Bulma wasn't the person to tell. It would be just too difficult. She wouldn't understand.

Bulma sighed. "All right," she answered, placing a hand on her companion's shoulder. "But, I think I know of something that might help..."

***

Pan punched Trunks in the face. Hard.

Okay, so she was actually punching the punching bag in the Gravity Room at Capsule Corp. But she could imagine it was Trunks's face. 

She punched it again and again, the attacks much slower than they would have been normally. She was struggling against the gravity, having set it at 300Gs. The entire room was bathed in red light, casting eerie shadows onto the floor.

As she attacked the bag, she could almost imagine that nose on his handsome face breaking, the cartilage and blood dripping down to the floor; his eyes black and bruised; and that irritating, arrogant smile of his filled with cracked teeth. It was much easier to imagine in these settings, since the lighting matched the scarlet color of blood almost perfectly.

An evil grin crossed her face as she pummeled her imaginary tormentor, her eyes beginning to cloud over with rage. Oh yes, this was what she wanted. Her rage arose within her, as though some sleeping demon had been suddenly awakened. Losing control it felt good.

As she worked herself up into a frenzy, the hits came faster and faster, more precise. They were followed by a series of kicks, body slams, screams and curses. "You son of a bitch!" she shouted, punching it so hard that the bag nearly separated from the chain it was suspended from. "Why did you do this to me!" Another punch. "I loved you!" Another. "But I was nothing to you!" A kick. "NOTHING!" She prepared herself for a body slam. "I hope you burn in hell, you heartless BASTARD!"

WHAM.

The bag fell to the floor, making a tremendous sound that echoed throughout the Gravity Chamber. Pan was momentarily stunned, but once again her wrath over, and she made a dash for his, heaving it up and throwing it down again. Curses exploded from her again, and she found herself straddling the bag, punching it over and over with such force that that it began to collapse in on itself and become horribly misshapen.

But all she saw through her white-hot fury was the face of her betrayer.

She was still in the process of beating the inanimate object into oblivion when she heard a loud banging on the door. "Who the hell is in there?"

Pan froze, the anger cooling rapidly. "V-Vegeta?"

"Yes, it's me, now open the blasted door!"

She got up slowly, more than a little wobbly. By the time she pulled herself together and opened the door, she was a sight. The Saiyajin prince raised his eyebrow critically as he studied Pan's appearance. Her hair was mussed and wild, her skin covered with beads of sweat, and she was still shaking all over. Her noted the slight stutter in her speech. "I-I'm sorry, V-Vegeta, but Bulma s-said I should work o-off some stress, so sh-she let me in here..."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "What's the matter with you?"

She blinked. "Wh-what?"

"There's something amiss about you," he said, looking down his nose at her. "Tell me."

Pan hesitated. Could she trust Vegeta? The father of the man who had betrayed her?

"Look, I'm actually giving a damn about what you think. Do you honestly believe that I would ask if I wasn't curious?"

"Well... all right..."

***

"That sniveling brat," he snarled when Pan had finished.

Pan looked down at her hands and kept silent. She had been careful to leave out everything about Juunana-gou, but telling the story had brought back the pain she had felt that day, and she was trying desperately to keep from crying. She bit her lip.

"He disgraces my bloodline and the honor of the entire Saiyajin race," Vegeta growled, looking off into the distance. "I should make him pay for what he's done."

Pan grabbed his arm. "Oh, no, please don't," she pleaded. "Just let it be."

"Why?" he snapped.

"Because if you punish him for this, he won't learn anything. He's got to figure out for himself what he did wrong."

"Hmph," he grunted. "I'm just glad that the Senzu aren't in season right now. If he can't suffer by my hand, at least he'll continue to suffer by yours."

"...What do you mean?"

"He's still in the medical wing, recovering."

"Oh..." She looked down, self-consciously brushing her hair behind one ear. She had had no clue as to the extent of the damage she'd inflicted. " I... I didn't realize--"

Vegeta cut her off. "Don't feel sorry for him, he deserves it."

"Oh, no, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just..." She sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I don't know..."

***

Lying in bed that night, Pan thought back on her conversation with Vegeta. That last statement had been a lie. She did know. Despite everything that had happened to her, everything that Trunks had done... she still loved him.

Ah, how bittersweet love is.

Sighing mournfully, she turned onto her side, pulling the covers up over her shoulder. Her eyes drifted over to the mini-couch in the corner where Juunana-gou slept. She had snuck him back into the house that afternoon when she was sure the coast was clear. She had hidden him in the closet just in time to hear her father call her from downstairs. 

The room had been almost completely dark, but now the bright moonlight streamed in from the adjacent window, highlighting Juunana's sleeping face.

He was gorgeous, utterly flawless. His skin was pale and unblemished; his hair dark and glossy; and those delicate eyelids hid eyes of the palest blue imaginable. And from what she had seen of his character, he had the potential to turn into a really nice person. He obviously liked her. She suddenly flashed on the kiss he's given her in the woods, how soft it was, how it had made her blush.

Maybe, she thought, maybe she could try and get on with her life, without Trunks.

And with Juu-kun.

This final thought caused a wave of emotion to wash over her. Knowing she couldn't hold it in this time, she turned her head into the pillow, and, softly, began to sob.

******

Yep, that's all for now. I know this is kinda short, but I have more planned. Thank Kami I finally thought of something to fill in the gaps. Don't worry, I'll be working more from now on! Until next time, ja ne!


End file.
